Moving On
by Mellybean23
Summary: What if Lily had survived that tragic night in Godric's Hollow too? How would they have coped? SB/MM, RL/NT  later , HP/GW, RW/HG, LP/? on Hiatus
1. Lily

**Hi everyone. I know that this idea has probably been used WAY too many times, but I am here to give it my best shot. This just came to me one morning so I wrote it down before I forgot. I hope that you like it as much as I do.**

**Oh, and if my math is a little off, I apologize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lily Evans Potter opened her eyes wearily only to see nothing but a swirling blur of white and light brown around her. Even though she couldn't see, she knew that this was not her own bed or even her own house. If it was, then the walls would be a light blue color and her husband, James, would be lying in bed next to her. That much was obvious to Lily.

She turned her throbbing head and squinted through bleary eyes to her left, where her husband should have been lying, only to find that the bed ended. Was she back at Hogwarts? Had these last… well, if her suspicions were correct and this was a dream, it wouldn't really matter how many years had gone by or what they had done with them.

Except for Harry. Harry had to be real. She couldn't stand it if he wasn't.

Ignoring the blinding pain in her head as she attempted to sit up and move out of her bed, Lily began the slow process of swinging her legs over the side to find someone that could explain what was going on. Her feet had barely touched the ground when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lily! Lily, what are you doing?" called none other than Sirius Black as he rushed to her side

"Sirius," mumbled Lily in a voice that reminded her of Marlene's that time back in sixth year when they had gotten drunk for the first time, "What the bloody hell are you doing in our dormitory?"

She felt Sirius go stiff.

"What do you mean? Do you not remember?" he gasped quietly

"Remember what?" slurred Lily

"James, the wedding, the war, Voldemort, Harry? The last five years?" whispered Sirius

Realization dawned on Lily. It hadn't been a dream. But what had happened to her? Why was she here… Wherever "here" was, that is. But that didn't really matter, because she had a son and a husband and even a cat.

"No, no, I remember! James and I were married and you were the best man and Harry's god father and we moved to Godric's Hollow, and we just had Bathilda over for tea, and then we saw Dumbledore because of… Voldemort." She whispered, as she remembered why they had gone to see Dumbledore in the first place. Voldemort was hunting her son.

"Sirius," said Lily in a deadly serious voice, "where's Harry?"

"He's alright, Lily. It's a miracle, but he's alright. The healers should be finished looking him over soon." Said Sirius in a relieved voice

Lily felt just as relieved her slef. Now she knew her son was okay and where she was. But there was still one last thing.

"What about James?" she whispered, afraid of what the answer could be

"He- he didn't make it. Voldemort was too quick. I know it doesn't seem fair that you and Harry survived, but it'll be okay, okay?" said Sirius softly

But Lily was still confused. What did he mean? Had Voldemort actually found a way around the Fidelius Charm that they had so carefully placed? Unless… Wormy. Peter. Their _friend_. There was only one way to find out for sure.

"What happened?" she whispered

Sirius seemed to have realized that she put all of the pieces together.

"It was Peter. He was they spy. He told Voldemort and then he came last night. He got James, but you wouldn't let him get Harry. So he tried to kill you both. But he couldn't. he just couldn't and no one seems to know why, Lily." Said Sirius.

Though the story was shocking, Lily had more important things on her mind. Sirius had been the one that suggested Peter in the first place. They had both been spies! They had come up with the plan together that Peter would try and hand them over first and if that failed, Sirius would have a go at it!

"WHY YOU-" Lily began, but she was interrupted in her attempt to kill her late husband's ex best friend by the sound of the door banging open.

"Mrs. Potter, what on earth are you doing?" said a wise, gravely old voice

"Professor, he and Peter were working together! They persuaded us to…" began Lily once more, pointing at the general area where she imagined Sirius had run to in an attempt to get away from her

"Mrs. Potter, though your accusations seem plausible, I can assure you that under the influence of Veritaserum, Mr. Black has been cleared of all charges." Said Dumbledore in a calming voice

"It can be fooled…" she muttered

"And Mr. Pettigrew has already confessed to the crime." Explained Dumbledore

"How long have I been out, then?" wondered Lily aloud

"About two days." Said Sirius gravely

"And Harry?" she asked

"Should be here momentarily. Now, how is your eye sight?" asked Dumbledore

"It's getting better, sir." Said Lily as she sat down on the bed, the events of the past few days finally dawning on her

Sirius sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He was just as upset over James' death as she was. They had practically been brothers.

"It'll be okay, Lily. It'll be okay." He whispered quietly, as she began to shed the first of many tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading the little introduction.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Sirius

**For the sake of the story, it is going to be a bit AU. In this, Regulus doesn't die. He's still working on the horcruxes and stuff, but he doesn't die yet. Or, possibly, at all.**

**Also, I have decided that each chapter will be told from the perspective of a different character. Kind of. They'll all be in third person, but each will focus on a different character. It'll still be one story, though, and I will take requests.**

* * *

><p>The funeral was quick. Too quick, actually, if you asked for Sirius' opinion. But Lily seemed glad that it lasted less than an hour and a half, even including the countless strangers approaching her to give her their regards after the service. But it was still a good thing. It didn't look like Lily could handle much more at the moment.<p>

Sirius sighed just loud enough for Marlene to hear. She put her arm lightly on his shoulder.

"I know, it's going to be hard to move on." She whispered

"Yeah, he was… he was like my brother, you know? And it's… it's just so hard to think that he died, but I'm going to keep going. All of us, we're all going to move on. I'm going to get to see his kid grow up…" Sirius trailed off, but Marlene took over

"Or yours…" she whispered into his shoulder

Sirius snorted. "If all parent hood experiences are as pleasant as this, I think I'll pass."

Marlene stiffened up at this, for some reason. After a brief second of staring at him with a wondering look, she stood up and left.

"What? It's not that I'm not open to the idea, but I just don't…" Sirius trailed off as Marlene disappeared into the shadows of the forest and the priest gave him a funny look.

Sirius sighed again. Witches! They were so temperamental and moody. First it was "I don't want anything serious" then they wanted to get married and have twelve or more children. Honestly! What was with her?

Sirius checked his watch. It was quarter to eight. Usually he wouldn't be heading home quite as early as he was, but he had just had one hell of a day. Burying your best friend wasn't exactly easy on one's body, mind, or emotions.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked into his small London flat and headed straight for the futon couch that Marlene had picked out two years ago while they were still going strong. As he collapsed onto it, he pondered what was wrong with her. She wasn't usually like this, even in the few months after their break up.<p>

Was it what he was wearing? No, black dress robes were certainly appropriate to wear to the funeral of his best friend: the man that was more of a brother to him then his own brother was.

Was it the funeral? Maybe, but Sirius still didn't think so. He and Marlene had been to more funerals recently then they cared to count and she had never been like this at any of them.

Oh, crap! Thought Sirius suddenly. Did she want to get back together with him?

Ever since Gideon had died, they had been… well, "taking comfort" in each other, as some (Sirius) would call it. Lily and James had had a more brusque and blunt term for what they were doing: "Multiple One Night Stands", they had called it.

In many ways, it was exactly that. But it was also a lot more, though Sirius would never admit it to anyone but Marlene or possibly James, if he was still alive. He actually loved Marlene. A lot. And a lot more then he had a few years ago. Almost losing some one can do that to you.

He thought about it. If Marlene wanted to get back together with him, he was all for it. He loved her so much that it hurt sometimes, and that can't be easily over looked.

A loud crash in the flat stirred Sirius from his thoughts. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and then reached under the couch for the Beater's bat that Marlene had insisted that they keep underneath it just in case.

Sirius entered the front hallway of his flat with his wand in one hand, and the bat above his head in the other.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he yells, knowing that none of his friends will hold it against him if he stuns them by accident

But it's not one of his friends. Sirius even wishes that he could deny any relation at all to this person and all of the other people that he's associated with. Honestly, the only reason he doesn't curse the face off of the slimy little git in front of him is the look of pure desperation and fear written across his shockingly familiar features.

"P- please don't kill me, Sirius. I'm not here to hurt you!" Regulus Black whispers from below Sirius' wand tip

* * *

><p>"So, after all this time, you finally just decide to 'change your mind' about everything?" snarls Sirius in a way that highlights why his other form is a rather large and aggressive looking dog<p>

"We- well, yes," admits a shameful looking Regulus, "But, I didn't exactly expect You- Know- Who to just let me go, so I decided to find out a way to bring him down first, if I could," Added Regulus in a desperate attempt to redeem himself in his older brother's eyes.

Sirius is just about to smack himself in the head when he registers what his brother said. He found a way to take down You Know Who! They're free! After all this time, the war will be over. The deaths and disappearances will stop, and… it's too late. He's already gone, and he took his best friend with him too.

Sirius sighs and prepares to break the news to his brother.

"Regulus, it's a bit late for that." He snaps a bit harsher then he meant to. But his brother does kind of deserve it for being such a dumb ass.

"I know Sirius, but you don't honestly think that You Know Who is gone forever, do you?" challenged Regulus

This is the first time that Sirius ever even considered the fact that You Know Who may not be gone forever. The first time he considers that the darkest wizard to ever live may, in fact, return. The first time he considered that this new peace they were all growing accustomed to may not last forever.

"I- I guess that if he does come back, then that will be pretty useful." Admitted Sirius sheepishly

"All I really know is that You Know Who made a horcrux. If we destroy that then he wont be able to come back. He'll be gone forever." Explained Regulus excitedly and a bit too quickly for Sirius to completely understand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down there, Reg," said Sirius, "before we get to forming a game plan, what the bloody hell is a horcrux?"

"Um, well, the technical term would be…" Regulus began, but Sirius had a better idea

"There's a meeting of the Order Tuesday night. How about you explain all of this stuff then?" suggested Sirius

Regulus looked a bit grateful that Sirius had stopped him from having to repeat the same information twice. Never the less, an awkward silence fell between the two estranged brothers, which was broken only by Regulus asking Sirius how things were going with Marlene.

Sirius never knew what Regulus took his silence and tired looking expression to mean, but the next words out of his younger brother's mouth were:

"What, did you knock her up, or something?"

And that's when it hit him like a load of bricks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it'a a bit shorter then I wanted, but it'll have to do. <strong>

**Please review and request!**


	3. Marlene

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update.**

**I have a new poll on my profile. Check it out if you feel like it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if the beginning of this chapter is a bit confusing. **

* * *

><p>"And, oh, how do I tell him, Lily?" wailed Marlene as she sat on her best friend's kitchen stool<p>

"What do you mean, tell him? He's dead, Marly. You don't have to tell him anything." Replied a very confused Lily Potter

Marlene was confused. She was absolutely sure that Lily had seen Sirius at the funeral earlier that day.

"Lily, he was at the funeral barely three hours ago." Said Marlene whose face exactly mirrored Lily's look of confusion

"What? Gideon's been dead for almost a month, Marly." Said Lily

It hit Marlene like a load of bricks. Gideon. Her ex boyfriend that she had broken up with before he had been killed. Of course, they had broken up months before he died, but ever since going into hiding, Lily had been a bit behind on gossip. That would explain why she had assumed that Gideon was the father. But now that meant having to tell her who the father actually was.

Lily must have seen the look of surprise and realization on her face, and then put the pieces together. Well, most of the pieces.

"Oh my god! You don't know who the father is, do you?" she gasped

"Lily, I just said that he was at the funeral, okay. Don't be so thick! It's Sirius!" snapped Marlene, before she even realized how much she had said

Lily looked like she was just about to pass out.

"You- you never even told me that you had gotten back together!" she gasped

Marlene felt her ears burn. Lily could be so proper sometimes! It was almost like having to explain this to her mother, had she been alive.

"Um, we're not even really dating." Whispered Marlene her ears growing redder by the second

Lily looked just as shocked as Marlene had expected her to. This might have been worse than telling her parents- more like her mother- about the whole situation. She wasn't even dating the father of the baby! But hey, at least she knew him!

"So… how do you think he's going to take it?" asked Lily

"I was hoping you would have some sort of idea." Replied Marlene

* * *

><p>Marlene was going to kill Lily- and soon- if she didn't shut up. At the moment, Lily was dragging Marlene all over the house trying to show her and tell her everything anyone could ever want to know- or need to know, for that matter- about a baby.<p>

"So, you're definitely going to need a crib and a lot of diapers. Oh, I don't even want to think about all the money we spent on diapers!" Lily was gushing as she pointed around Harry's room at various objects that she swore Marlene was going to need as soon as possible

"Lily, I'm less than a month pregnant at this point." Sighed an exasperated Marlene, "What I'm worried about right now is telling Sirius!" she said

"Well, whether he's happy or not, you're going to be needing a whole lot of stuff for that baby." Said Lily, as she began examining a diaper bag

It took Marlene a few seconds to realize what Lily was actually doing. It was hard for her to be moving on with out James, and a new baby would bring a lot of distractions to her friend. So, she was trying to get as involved as possible with the baby to help her move on. And, as her best friend, it was Marlene's job to make sure that she did.

"So, what about baby clothes?" she asked, a forced smile on her face, but the look of joy on Lily's face was worth it

* * *

><p>As Marlene opened the locked door to her flat, she suddenly realized the weight of the situation that she was being faced with. She was having a baby. She was going to be a mother. She wasn't going to be able to go out and party all night. She wasn't going to be able to drink anything alcoholic for nearly a year. She was going to have to move and find a flat in a safer neighborhood with (hopefully) more than one tiny bedroom. She was… she was most certainly going to need Sirius to help her out, now more than ever.<p>

It was their baby, not just hers. She needed someone to help her! Anyone!

She collapsed down onto her couch and began to sob hysterically into the pillow that her mother had sewn for her seventeenth birthday. She could never be as wonderful as her mother had been. She couldn't sew or bake- hell! She could barely cook potatoes as it was! What on earth was she going to do?

Marry well and soon seemed like the only solution.

A loud banging from the small entry hall behind her roused her from her thoughts.

She turned around quickly, forgetting all of Mad Eye Moody's wise (though slightly paranoid) words of caution.

Sirius saw her, and ran foreword like a mad man, dripping water all over the carpet.

"M- Marly! There you are!" he hiccupped as he fell foreword onto her and Marlene realized that he was drunk

"Sirius, what are you doing?" she asked cautiously, as she helped him to stand up

"Look, i- I was thinking tonight and, well, I realized that I love you and I want to marry you and I even want to be a father to the kid and all, and that we should go get married quickly and then your parents wont be quite so mad and-"

She was excited, at first, until she remembered that he was drunk and obviously knew that she was pregnant, judging by the way he said "Be a father to the kid". Marlene stopped him quickly, sadness in her hoarse voice.

"Sirius, you're drunk." She whispered sadly

"Yes- yes, I did make a stop by the bar on the way over, but I still mean it, you know." He admitted in a surprisingly thoughtful voice

"And the only reason you're asking me to marry you is because I'm pregnant." She finished sadly

"Well, yes, that did have a lot to do with it, but I would be asking you to marry me one day, pregnant or not, just the same!" he smiled brightly as he said this part, as if he had just solved the entire problem, and Marlene would have laughed had the situation not been so serious

"I appreciate the fact that you want to be a father, Sirius, but you're drunk and not thinking clearly." Sighed Marlene with a small attempt at a smile on her face

Sirius must have thought that the smile meant yes because he said:

"I cant wait to tell everyone, they'll be so thrilled!"

Marlene sighed again, and took him over to the couch. She might as well start practicing being a mother with her baby's daddy.

"Why don't you lay down a little while and we'll talk some more later." She said calmly

"Yes, yes, we'll have to find you a ring in the morning." He decided as he lay down and shut his eyes

* * *

><p>Marlene woke up the next morning to bright sunshine streaming in through her window and a worried looking Sirius in the chair next to her bed.<p>

As soon as she saw him, she groaned and rolled over. Talking to him was not on her list of things that she wanted to do that morning.

"Look, Marlene, I know what I said last night and I know that I was drunker than hell last night, but I really meant it! I love you and I think that I always have and I really do want to marry you and I really would want to marry you, baby or no baby, so please just hear me out!" begged Sirius frantically, as he rolled her back over to face him

She looked up into his face, strewn with concern and sorrow, and realized that she couldn't say no.

"Alright. Then let's do this." She whispered nervously, as he broke out into his familiar grin full of excitement

* * *

><p><strong>I'm okay with this chapter. I hope you like it, though.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
